Episode:Asking For Flowers
| alt.title = | image = | img.caption = | season.epnbr = 04 | season = One | prod.code = | airdate.CA = July 31, 2008 | airdate.US = | airdate.UK = | airdate.AU = | written = | directed = | episode.prev = | episode.next = }} Plot A woman named Rebecca Kessfield breaks into her sister Sadie's house after she fails to answer the door. She finds her in the bathroom, the walls bloodied, the baby Kaitlyn crying, and Sadie lying on the floor with choke bruises. This is the result of abuse from her husband, Sergeant Pete, whom Rebecca introduced her to. Rebecca urges her sister to call the cops or walk away but Sadie doesn't believe it would do any good. As her sister begins crying on her bed, Rebecca gets a gun out of a safe and stuffs it in her purse. Sadie later realizes what happened and puts in a discrete call to Pete's partner, Matt McDondrick, who calls Ed and Wordy on patrol. The two SRU officers show up at her house, where she conceals all evidence of her domestic abuse. Meanwhile, Rebecca tracks down Pete and discretely lures him to his boat by the docks, where she draws her gun on him and tries to force him to leave his wife and daughter. Team One follows their trail but are spotted. Rebecca forces Pete to untie the ropes connecting them to the dock, causing the boat to drift off into open water, and brings him down to the cabin. On the docks, the police bring Sadie over and Wordy tries getting her to open up, revealing he knew someone who was in an abusive relationship. Sadie then takes her off scarf concealing her choke bruises. Meanwhile, Greg calls Rebecca over the megaphone, urging her to answer her cellphone. She then realizes she dropped it on the floor and orders Pete to kick it off. As she bent down to pick it up, Pete attacks her. With no idea as to what's going on inside, Sam swims up to the boat to attach a listening device. It begins to record what's happening inside and the team gets an inside look at Pete's true nature, as he answers the phone, pretending to be a victim. After he knocks Rebecca out, planning on killing her and claiming it was self-defense, he gets on the phone with Greg, who stalls him while the team gets on the boat. As soon as Pete terminates the call, the team rush in and arrest them both. Pete assumes this is all an act as he is led back onto the docks as Sadie coldly shuns him. Pete is led into the mobile command center, where he is shown the recording. He suggests covering this up but McDondrick refuses to support him any longer. As the episode ends, Rebecca is driven to the hospital, Sam and Jules get to talking, and Wordy returns home to his family. Cast : as Ed Lane : as Julianna 'Jules' Callaghan : as Sam Braddock : as Gregory 'Greg' Parker : as Mike 'Spike' Scarlatti : as Kevin 'Wordy' Wordsworth : as Lewis 'Lou' Young : as Dr. Amanda Luria (credit only) Guest Starring * as Rebecca Kessfield * as Sgt. Pete Fitzhaven * as Sadie O'Brien * as Sgt. Matt McDondrick * as Mickey * as Frank * as Shelly Wordsworth